Eminem/Beautiful
Paul Rodgers: Lately I've been hard to reach I´ve been too long on my own Everybody has a private world Where they can be alone Are you calling me? Are you trying to get through? Are you reaching out for me? Like I'm reaching out for you? Eminem: I'm just so f****** depressed I just can't seem to get out this slump If I could just get over this hump, but I need something to pull me out this dump I took my bruises, took my lumps, fell down and I got right back up But I need that spark to get psyched back up and in order for me to pick the mic back up I dont know how or why or when I ended up in this position I'm in I started to feel distant again so I decided just to pick this pen Up and try to make an attempt to vent but I just cant admit Or come to grips with the fact that I may be done with rap I need a new outlet And I know some s***'s so hard to swallow but I just can't sit back and wallow In my own sorrow but I know one fact I'll be one tough act to follow One tough act to follow I'll be one tough act to follow Here today, gone tomorrow, but you'd have to walk a thousand miles In my shoes, just to see What it's like, to be me I'll be you, let's trade shoes Just to see what it'd be like to Feel your pain, you feel mine Go inside each other's minds Just to see what we find Look at s*** through each other's eyes But don't let them say you ain't beautiful They can all get f***** just stay true to you So don't let them say you ain't beautiful They can all get f***** just stay true to you I think I'm starting to lose my sense of humor everythings so tense and gloom I almost feel like I gotta check the temperature of the room just as soon as I walk in I'ts like all eyes on me so I try to avoid any eye contact Cause if I do that then it opens the door for conversation like I want that I'm not looking for extra attention I just want to be just like you Blend in with the rest of the room maybe just point me to the closest restroom I don't need no f****** man servant trying to follow me around and wipe my a** Laugh at every single joke I crack and half of them ain't even funny like ahhh! "Marshall you're so funny man you should be a comedian god d***" Unfortunately I am I just hide behind the tears of a clown So why don't you all sit down Listen to the tale that I'm about to tell Hell we don't gotta trade our shoes And you don't gotta walk no thousand miles In my shoes, just to see What it's like, to be me I'll be you, let's trade shoes Just to see what it'd be like to Feel your pain, you feel mine Go inside each other's minds Just to see what we find Look at s*** through each other's eyes But don't let them say you ain't beautiful They can all get f***** just stay true to you So don't let them say you ain't beautiful They can all get f***** just stay true to you Nobody asked for life to deal us with these b******* hands we're dealt We gotta take these cards ourselves and flip them don't expect no help Now I could have either just stayed at home sit on my a** and pissed and moaned Or take this situation with which I'm placed in and get up and kick my own I was never the type of kid to wait by the door and pack his bags And sat on the porch and hope and prayed for a dad to show up who never did I just wanted to fit in in every single place every school I went I dreamed of being that cool kid even if it meant acting stupid Aunt edna always told me keep making that face and it'll get stuck like that Meanwhile I'm just standing there holding my tongue trynwa twalk like dwis Then I stuck my tongue on that frozen stop sign pole at 8 years old I learned my lesson then cause I wasn't trying to impress my friends no more But I already told you my whole life story not just based on my description Cause where you see it from where your sitting it's probably 110% different I guess we would have to walk a mile in each other's shoes at least What size you wear? I wear tens lets see if you can fit your feet In my shoes, just to see What it's like, to be me I'll be you, let's trade shoes Just to see what it'd be like to Feel your pain, you feel mine Go inside each other's minds Just to see what we find Look at s*** through each other's eyes But don't let them say you ain't beautiful They can all get f***** just stay true to you So don't let them say you ain't beautiful They can all get f***** just stay true to you So Paul Rodgers: Lately I've been hard to reach I´ve been too long on my own Everybody has a private world Where they can be alone Are you calling me? Are you trying to get through? Are you reaching out for me? Like I'm reaching out for you? Eminem: Yeah To my babies Stay strong Daddy will be home soon And to the rest of the world God gave you shoes to fit you So put them on and wear them Be yourself man Be proud of who you are And even if it sounds corny Don't ever let anyone tell you you ain't beautiful Categoria:Hip Hop Categoria:Rap Categoria:Eminem Categoria:Singles